Xanxus baby-sitter
by Rebornxworld
Summary: Quand Xanxus ne réagit pas à la découverte de son adoption comme on si attendait.


Salut, tout le monde

Voici un OS sur Xanxus qui je l'espère vous plaira autant qu'à moi.

Il a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

**Xanxus baby-sitter**

Si on demandait à n'importe qui dans la mafia de vous décrire Xanxus Vongola, on vous dirait qu'il est : fort, charismatique, colérique, cruel. On vous dirait aussi qu'il appelle ses adversaires ou sous-fifres « déchets » quelques soit son titre ou son nom cela n'a pas d'importance. Bref, personne ne vous dirais quoi que ce soit vous laissant imaginer que lui le terrible Xanxus Vongola puisse faire du babysitting de son plein gré. Et pourtant, c'est pourquoi il était devant cette porte de maison toute simple au Japon.

Xanxus avait découvert, il y a de cela deux jours qu'il avait été adopté. A cette découverte, il s'était senti trahis. Il apprenait que l'homme qui l'avait élevé, qui lui avait tout appris, qu'il appelait « papa » et qu'il aimait même s'il le traitait de vieux; lui avait menti. La douleur de la trahison avait été insupportable puis vient la colère. Il venait de découvrir qu'il ne serait pas le prochain parrain de la famille Vongola. Il était prêt pourtant. Il avait senti la colère coulait dans ses veines emmenant avec elle une envie de destruction et d'obtenir le pouvoir surtout quand en fouillant plus il découvrit qui était susceptible de devenir le prochain Decimo Vongola. Il avait découvert en suivant l'arbre généalogique que ce serait cet idiot de Iemitsu Sawada ou son fils. Xanxus aurait pu se laisser aller à sa colère faire une sorte de coup d'état et tout détruire au risque de se retrouver face au vieux. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il préféra chercher l'adresse du fils de Iemitsu Sawada pour s'assurer de la concurrence mais aussi parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire de mal au vieux quoi qu'il en dise. Mais pour se faire une idée de l'enfant il devait le côtoyer pour son plus grand malheur après tous les gosses ce n'étaient vraiment pas son truc. Il voulait cependant absolument savoir c'est pourquoi il avait mis en place une sortie pour maman. Bien évidemment comme il s'y attendait Nana Sawada avait sauté sur l'occasion pour se ressourcer entre amies malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas laisser son petit garçon de six ans tout seul. Elle avait alors cherché une baby-sitter avec difficulté pour finalement se décider à accepter d'engager un certain Xanxus Lagovon. C'était apparemment un jeune homme ayant beaucoup d'expérience en enfant si elle en croyait son CV. Il avait apparemment été baby-sitter dans plusieurs endroits du monde mais tout particulièrement dans différentes régions de l'Italie. En réalité Xanxus avait juste dit dans son CV que dans tous les lieux où il avait affronté ou tué quelqu'un pour la famille il avait fait du baby-sitting.

Xanxus leva son poing et toqua deux coups rapides sur la petite porte. Il ne lui fallut pas attendre longtemps avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre sur une jeune femme qu'il reconnut comme Nana Sawada. Elle était très belle avec ses yeux noisette pétillants de gentillesse et de douceur, ses cheveux châtains tombants doucement sur ses épaules voulant ainsi faire paraître son sourire mil fois plus pétillant de douceur et de joie. Il fut pris de cours par cette joie de vivre à profusion qui n'était vraiment pas une chose qu'il avait connu dans la Mafia.

-Bonjour. Êtes-vous Nana Sawada ? Dit poliment Xanxus en japonais

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir être poli avec cette femme qui lui souriait sans même savoir qui il était. Elle avait ouvert sa porte et lui avait donné le plus beau sourire et le regard le plus doux qu'on ne lui avait jamais donné. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment Iemitsu Sawada avait pu épouser une femme aussi gentille et douce.

-Bonjour. Oui, je suis Nana. Vous devez être Xanxus Lagovon, le baby-sitter ? Dit-elle d'une voix douce comme le miel

-Oui. C'est bien moi. Je suis là suite à votre annonce. C'est pour s'occuper de votre fils de six ans, Tsunayoshi. Il me semble. Dit-il avec une politesse et une gentillesse qui le surprenait autant qu'elles ne lui correspondaient pas

-C'est exact. Vous avez de la chance, Tsuna est rentré de l'école il y a quelques minutes. Venez ! Je vais vous le présenter. Dit-elle en l'invitant à entrer dans la petite maison

La décoration et l'aménagement étaient simple mais néanmoins chaleureux. Elle lui fit rapidement visiter au fur et à mesure qu'ils passaient devant les pièces. Elle lui expliqua que l'escalier mener aux chambres, à la salle de bain et aux toilettes. Elle lui montra la cuisine avec la table à manger. Une bonne odeur de bon petit plat se dégageait de la cuisine mais aussi des plats sur le gaz. Elle le conduisit au salon qui avait une baie donnant sur le jardin. La baie était à peine ouverte laissant entrée l'air frais du dehors. Il y avait un petit garçon de six ans assis à terre en train de faire apparemment du coloriage. Il avait un pantacourt beige, un tee-shirt blanc aux manches courtes bleu marine. Il avait des cheveux châtains en batailles voulant défiait les lois de la gravité. Xanxus se demanda qu'elle pouvait être la couleur de ses yeux.

-Tsuna. Appela Nana de sa voix douce

En entendant la voix de sa maman, Tsuna se retourna pour lui sourire. Sa maman était la plus gentille. Il la regarda avec ses grands yeux noisettes brillants du même éclat que ceux de sa mère mais aussi avec un éclat d'innocence si caractéristique des enfants. Il ne vit pas que son baby-sitter l'observait. En effet, Xanxus s'était fait la pensée que Nana devait être une sorte d'ange pour être comme elle était mais en voyant son fils, le fils de Iemitsu il se dit qu'en fin de compte c'était le petit Tsunayoshi qui était un ange. Le gamin ressemblait en tout point à sa mère mais en rien à son père. Il ne voyait chez lui aucun trait de Iemitsu. « Peut-être que je verrai Iemitsu en lui plus tard. » pensa Xanxus en se disant qu'il devait forcément ressembler un peu à son père

-Tsuna. Laisse-moi te présenter ton baby-sitter, Xanxus Lagovon. Dit-elle en indiquant Xanxus

Ce-dernier fut surpris de voir, le petit garçon se cachait derrière sa maman et l'observé avec méfiance sans se montrer complètement. Il ignorait qu'il l'avait déjà vu de la tête aux pieds. Il vit Nana posé sa mains sur l'épaule de Tsunayoshi pour le faire avancer et saluer comme il se doit leur invité. C'est un Tsunayoshi timide et terrifié de la tête aux pieds qui s'approcha d'un petit pas pour le saluer.

-Bonjour, Monsieur. Dit timidement Tsunayoshi en lui souriant tout de même

-Bonjour, Tsunayoshi. Je m'appelle Xanxus. Je vais m'occuper de toi pendant les trois jours où ta maman passera du temps avec tes amis. Dit Xanxus

-D'accord. Dit Tsuna

-Très bien. Vous allez pouvoir faire tranquillement connaissance. Je pars dans deux petites heures. Dit Nana avant de retourner à sa cuisine laissant son invité avec son fils

Ce fut les deux heures les plus longues de toute la vie de Xanxus. Lui qui avait l'habitude de tout explosé et de se faire servir dû amadouer un enfant de six ans qui était encore plus méfiant que la personne la plus méfiante de toute la mafia qu'il ait pu rencontrer. Il faillit bien perdre son calme en voyant qu'il n'avançait pas dans sa petite relation avec le gamin pour le juger. Finalement, il lui accorda assez de sa confiance pour le laisser le toucher.

Nana dût finalement partir. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à laisser Tsuna à Xanxus. Ce n'est pas que ce-dernier ne lui avait pas prouvé qu'il était capable de s'occuper de Tsuna. Non c'était juste que c'était la première fois qu'elle laisse son fils à quelqu'un en dehors de l'école. Elle lui dit « aurevoir » avec des larmes aux yeux alors que Tsuna ne se retenait pas pour pleurer dans les bras de son baby-sitter qui dans sa tête se demandait pourquoi il avait eu pareil idée si c'était pour se retrouver avec un enfant de six ans prenant sa chemise pour un mouchoir. Nana quitta enfin la maison pour rejoindre ses amies qui l'attendaient dans la voiture. Elle mit sa valise dans le coffre fit « au-revoir » une dernière fois à son fils et à son gardien avant de monter en voiture pour partir pour ses trois jours entre amies.

Xanxus rentra dans la maison après que la voiture ne soit plus visible. Il posa le petit à terre et lui sécha les larmes avec le plus de douceur dont il était capable. Tsuna sécha enfin ses larmes au plus grand soulagement de Xanxus qui ne savait pas gérer les crises de larmes. Il lui proposa d'aller jouer avec son ballon dehors s'il avait fini ses devoirs pour le lendemain. Tsuna lui dit avoir déjà fait ses quelques devoirs avec sa maman alors il alla chercher son ballon et alla dehors. Xanxus soupira en le voyant faire.

-Enfin. J'ai cru qu'elle n'allait jamais partir. En plus toutes ses petites directives et conseils. Comme si c'était compliqué de s'occuper d'un gosse de six ans. Bougonna Xanxus en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil

Il sortit un livre à la couverture de roman policier alors qu'à l'intérieur se trouvait quelques dossiers de la famille qu'il avait emmené avec lui puisqu'il devrait sans occupé à son retour après ces trois jours. Il avait dit à son père qu'il prenait trois jours de vacances. Son père avait accepté sans poser de question pour son plus grand plaisir. Il était en train de lire ses documents quand il entendit du bruit venant du jardin, un bruit de pleure. Il ferma son livre et alla d'un pas rapide dans le jardin pour voir ce qui se passait. Il soupira presque de soulagement en voyant que ce n'était qu'un chihuahua qui avait décidé d'embêter Tsunayoshi. Xanxus avait cru un instant que c'était quelqu'un d'une famille ennemie qui avait réussi à trouver l'enfant comme lui l'avait fait. Il l'aurait vraiment des ennuis avec le vieux si à cause de lui une famille ennemie arrivait lui mettre la main dessus pour atteindre Iemitsu.

-Va-t'en ! S'exclama Xanxus de sa voix quelque peu bourrue en attrapant le chien

-Comment osez-vous touché à mon petit God ! S'exclama une femme d'un ton colérique

La femme avait environ le même âge que Nana Sawada. Elle ne semblait pas savoir sourire et être un peu mauvaise. Elle avait des cheveux roux bouclés et des yeux noirs. Elle était habillée simplement avec un tablier avec des tâches au-dessus de ses vêtements. Xanxus la regarda de haut en bas avec ennuie.

-God ? Et qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Xanxus alors que Tsuna se redressait et attrapé son ballon pour le serrer dans ses bras

-Je suis la voisine et c'est mon chien God que vous tenez dans vos bras. Qui êtes-vous ? Où est Nana Sawada ? Dit-elle

-Je suis Xanxus Lagovon, le baby-sitter. Nana Sawada n'est pas là tout comme votre chien ne devrait rien faire ici. Mettez donc une laisse à votre déchet de chien. Dit Xanxus en lui jetant son chien qu'elle rattrapa dans ses bras par miracle

Elle repartit chez elle en bougonnant et râlant contre ce jeune qui n'avait pas de respect pour son adorable God. Xanxus la regarda partir en l'insultant dans sa tête. Cette femme et son chien lui avait fait craindre qu'un ennemi s'en prenne au petit. D'ailleurs comment allait-il ? Il se retourna et le regarda. Il était en train de le regarder avec ces grands yeux noisette plein de remerciement.

-Merci, Xanxus. Dit Tsuna avant de lui faire signe de la main

Il repartit jouer avec son ballon un peu plus loin. Xanxus le regarda faire avant d'aller fermer le petit portail de la cour. Il le laissa jouer tranquillement pendant que lui se replongeait dans ses dossiers. Tsuna joua longtemps dehors. Xanxus ne le fit rentrer que quand la nuit commença à tomber. Xanxus découvrit les joies de donner un bain à un enfant. Il dû faire à manger pour Tsuna et lui. Cela fut plus compliqué que ce qu'il pensait quand il manqua de faire brûler le repas. Il réussit quand même à se débrouiller avec des boîtes de conserve et plat préparer. Il dû couper la viande pour qu'il puisse la mangeait avec ses baguettes.

-Il serait plus simple que tu manges avec des couverts européens. Souffla Xanxus

-Des couverts ? Dit Tsuna avec curiosité

-Une fourchette, un couteau ou encore des cuillères. Expliqua Xanxus

-Connais pas. Dit Tsuna avant de retourner à son repas

Xanxus le laissa faire et pus enfin le mettre au lit. Cela ne fut pas bien difficile puisqu'il somnolait doucement. Cependant, il lui demanda de lui lire une histoire. Xanxus rechigna à le faire mais lui lut quand même une histoire. Il ne la lut pas jusqu'au bout s'arrêtant quand Tsuna s'endormit enfin. Xanxus ferma la maison et alla trouver son lit dans la chambre d'amis avec plaisir. Il ne pensait pas que s'occuper d'un enfant fut si épuisant même si Tsunayoshi était extrêmement calme.

XxxXxxX

Le lendemain matin, Xanxus se réveilla en bougonnant en entendant son réveil sonnait. Aujourd'hui, Tsuna avait école et il devait l'y amener. Xanxus alla le réveiller, l'aider à s'habiller, lui fit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Bref, il faisait ce que tout bon baby-sitter devait faire. Xanxus l'amena à l'école alors que le petit n'était pas totalement réveiller. Il avait encore un petit air endormi qui le rendait encore plus mignon que d'ordinaire. Xanxus se mit à la hauteur de Tsunayoshi posa ses mains sur ses épaules et dit:

-Je viens te récupérer ce soir à la fin des cours. Passe une bonne journée.

-Merci. Bonne journée. Dit Tsuna en lui faisant « au-revoir » de la main n'osant pas lui faire un bisou sur la joue comme il l'aurait fait à sa maman

Xanxus resta un instant à le regarder dans la cour avec quelques enfants du même âge que lui. Il se décida à rentrer chez Nana au moment où il le vit entrer dans le bâtiment avec son professeur. Il ne savait pas si quelqu'un d'autre que lui avait pu trouver l'enfant ou si Iemitsu avait envoyé des hommes surveillés sa femme et son fils alors il gardait un œil ouvert. Xanxus savait qu'il n'était pas aimé dans la mafia alors il espérait que personne d'une famille ennemie arrive à le reconnaître. Il ne se cachais pas vraiment. Il n'avait changé que son nom alors il ne serait pas vraiment surpris de se faire attaquer ou trouver. Il rentra à la maison et se mit en tête de la fouiller. Il la fouilla donc en ne cherchant rien en particulier. Il ne trouva rien par rapport au travail de Iemitsu mais il trouva les lettres et CV de demande pour le poste de baby-sitter. Il les lu, et, les passa au peigne fin. Sans surprise il trouva des noms venus du monde de la mafia qui ne lui était pas inconnus. Heureusement qu'il avait réussi à faire en sorte d'être choisi. Xanxus passa sa journée à traîner et faire ce qui lui plaisait. Il passa une bonne journée et mangea dehors. Il était en train de s'occuper de ses revolvers quand son téléphone portable. Il l'attrapa et décrocha non sans remarquer qu'il allait bientôt devoir aller chercher Tsunayoshi. Si Xanxus avait regardé qui l'appeler peut-être n'aurait-il pas décrocher.

-Allô. Dit Xanxus

-Bonjour, Xanxus. Comment vas-tu mon fils ? Dit la voix de Timotéo Vongola quelque peu modifié par le téléphone

-Salut. Je vais bien. Dit Xanxus

Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ce qu'il pensait ou ressentait pour son père depuis qu'il avait appris la vérité. D'une certaine façon, son désir de rencontrer le fils de Iemitsu pour se faire une idée de lui c'était un moyen de fuir la réflexion qu'il devait avoir. Il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps d'y penser maintenant qu'il était plus calme. Il allait sûrement laisser les choses se faire au fur et à mesure.

-C'est bien. J'étais inquiet. Squalo n'a pas su me dire où tu étais. Oh, je sais que tu as pris trois jours de tranquillité mais je me faisais du souci.

-Je vais bien, le vieux.

-Je suis rassuré. Je ne savais pas si tu étais arrivé. Moi aussi, je vais bien. Dit Timotéo qui n'étais pas vraiment surpris que Xanxus ne lui demande comment il allait

-Bien. Dit simplement Xanxus prêt à raccrocher

-J'aimerais beaucoup que l'on discute à ton retour. Bon, je te laisse. Profite bien. Je t'embrasse. Dit Timotéo

-Aurevoir, le vieux. Répondit Xanxus avant de raccrocher

Il raccrocha, rangea sur son téléphone et ses revolvers. Il se leva du canapé et alla chercher son blouson. Il l'enfila, quitta la maison et partit tranquillement jusqu'à l'école. Xanxus ne fut pas surpris de voir les personnes s'écartaient de lui. Il était assez impressionnant et charismatique, un peu trop pour le commun des mortels. Cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance si ça lui permettait d'avoir la paix. En marchant dans les rues de la petite ville quand il vit une boutique qui vendait des couverts européens.«Je pourrais peut-être en acheter après. En mangeant avec des baguettes je suis aussi adroit que ce cher Dino Cavallone.» pensa-t-il en mémorisant le nom et la rue de la boutique. Quand il arriva à la petite école, il chercha Tsunayoshi du regard avant de repérer sa petite touffe châtaine un peu à l'écart. Ce qu'il vit le surpris énormément. Là où il s'attendait à le voir avec ses amis mais il le vit en train de se faire embêter et frapper par quatre garçons un peu plus grands que lui. Tsunayoshi semblait presque terrifié avec ses yeux trop brillants.

-Laissez-moi ! Dit Tsuna

-Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on va le faire. Rigola l'un d'eux

Les quatre gamins devaient avoir dix ans. Ils se croyaient fort et malin à embêter un gosse de six ans sans qu'aucun professeur ne les vois. Malheureusement pour eux Xanxus les avait vus. Certes il n'était pas l'homme le plus gentil du monde par contre il savait ce qu'il devait faire en voyant ces enfants embêtaient de la sorte Tsunayoshi. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire pour qu'on lui foute la paix si on découvrait ce qu'il faisait, et, il savait aussi ce que le vieux aurait fait dans cette situation.

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ? Demanda-t-il faisant sursauter les enfants

Les quatre petites frappes le regardèrent avec peur. Tsuna le regardait comme s'il n'osait y croire. Xanxus s'amusa de la peur dans leurs yeux. Il allait leur donner une vraie raison d'avoir peur. Il s'approcha d'eux tel un prédateur et les observa chacun leur tour.

-Nous ne faisions que le taquiné, monsieur. Dit l'un des enfants

-Vraiment ?! Dit-il avec un air hésitant et peu sûr

-Oui, m'sieur ! S'exclamèrent les autres gamins

-Vous mentez, déchets. Allez-vous en que je ne vous revois plus. Dit Xanxus d'une voix autoritaire faisant trembler de peur les quatre petits monstres qui s'enfuirent à toutes jambes pour se précipiter dans les bras de leurs parents

Xanxus se retrouva face à un petit Tsunayoshi qui le regardait comme on regarde un héros. Xanxus se sentit un peu étrange face à se regard brillant de remerciement et d'adoration silencieuse. Il lui demanda comment il allait pour ignorer son sentiment de mal à l'aise qui le prenait. Il ne savait pas bien ce qu'il ressentait. S'il avait pu et su comprendre ; il aurait su que c'était de la joie, qu'il était simplement ému que quelqu'un d'autre que son père le regarde comme ça.

-Je vais bien. Merci, Xanxus. Dit Tsuna avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue

En réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, Tsuna se recula précipitamment rouge de gêne. Il était si occupé à ne pas affronter le regard charbon de son baby-sitter qu'il ne vit pas que celui-ci était comme dans état second à cause du bisou. Xanxus réussis finalement à reprendre ses esprits et remarqua l'état de gêne de Tsunayoshi ce qui le fit sourire. Le gamin avait agi par instinct et impulsion sans réfléchir.

-Allez viens. Dit-il en glissant sa grande main dans celle plus petite_ Est-ce que cela te dirait que je t'apprenne à manger avec des couverts européens ? Demanda Xanxus

-Oui, s'il-te-plaît ! S'exclama Tsuna curieux de découvrir une nouvelle chose

Ils allèrent au magasin et Xanxus acheta un petit lot de couvert. Il y avait différentes tailles ainsi Tsunayoshi pourrait continuer à les utiliser même plus grand. Ils se contenterait de manger avec la fourchette à dessert qui était plus adapter à ses petites mains. Ils rentrèrent à la petite maison où Xanxus aida Tsuna avec ses devoirs avant de le laisser jouer dehors le temps qu'il prépare le repas. Lors du repas, il commença à lui apprendre comment manger avec les couverts. Cela ne fut pas facile et il y eut quelques catastrophes. La nourriture qui finissait à côté de l'assiette ou de la bouche. Tsuna avait du mal mais ce n'était pas trop grave parce qu'il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal. Ainsi se mit en place une petite routine qui dura jusqu'au départ de Xanxus ; il se réveillait, s'occupé de Tsuna et l'amené à l'école avant de s'occuper de ses affaires de mafieux et s'occuper des quelques personnes qui trainaient autour de la maison, le soir il récupérait Tsuna l'aidait dans ses devoirs et lui apprenait à manger avec les couverts.

Nana revient avec plaisir de ces trois jours entre amies. Elle s'était vraiment bien amusée et cela lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Ses amies avait vraiment bien fait d'insister pour qu'elle vienne avec elles. Nana entra dans la petite cour de sa maison et alla jusqu'à la porte. En mettant la clé dans la serrure elle entendit le rire cristallin de son petit garçon. Elle entra, posa sa valise dans l'entrée, ses clefs dans un cendrier alors qu'elle disait : « Bonjour, je suis rentré ». Elle n'eut pas le temps de mettre un pied dans le salon qu'une petite tornade fonçait sur elle. Nana attrapa son fils et l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Comme elle était heureuse de le revoir, il lui avait tellement manqué.

-Maman. Xanxus, il est super. On était entrain de jouer au cowboy. Il a réussi à m'attraper et puis il m'a fait plein de gilli-gillis. Babilla-t-il joyeusement dans les bras de sa maman

-Je suis très contente que cela s'est bien passé, mon chéri. Et si tu allais rechercher des munitions pour ton pistolet ? Dit Nana qui voulait parler un peu avec Xanxus

-Oui ! Je reviens. Dit Tsuna avant de filer dans sa chambre aller les chercher

Dans le salon, Nana et Xanxus s'assirent face à face. Nana regarda cet homme qui c'était si bien occupé de son fils, son trésor. Elle aimait son fils plus que tout et si les références du jeune homme ne l'avait pas assuré qu'il saurait s'occuper de lui alors elle ne serait pas partie. Elle aurait donner sa place à quelqu'un d'autre. Finalement tout c'était bien passé et son fils était heureux.

-Tsuna est un garçon charmant. Dit Xanxus

Et il ne mentait pas. Il avait le cœur sur la main. Il était souriant et ne rendait presque jamais les coups. La rare fois où il avait dû aller à l'école parce qu'il s'était battu c'était pour défendre un enfant plus jeune que lui qui s'était fait attaquer par des garçons de la classe de Tsuna. D'ailleurs, il avait été très surpris d'être appelé par la petite école. Mais cette histoire c'était bien passé et Tsuna n'avait pas été puni puisqu'il s'en voulait énormément d'avoir été si méchant avec les garçons de sa classe. Oui l'enfant ferait un meilleur Decimo Vongola que son père s'il apprenait à se battre et ne pas s'excuser d'avoir donner des coups mériter. Xanxus et Nana discutèrent un peu de Tsuna. Nana voulait s'assurer que tout s'était bien passé et qu'il n'y avait pas eu de problèmes. Xanxus resta manger au soir et repartit après. La séparation avec Tsuna fut difficile pour ce-dernier qui versa quelques larmes. Son baby-sitter allait beaucoup lui manquait parce qu'il était génial c'était le meilleur baby-sitter même s'il n'en avait pas eu d'autre. Xanxus fut toucher d'avoir été autant important pour l'enfant.

-Écoutes- moi, Tsuna. Un jour, on se reverra quand tu seras beaucoup plus grand. Et ce jour là on sera ensemble autour d'une belle table à manger un bon repas tout en discutant. Commença Xanxus en regardant le petit-bout dans les bras de sa maman

-On mangera avec des couverts europé… ? Demanda Tsuna pas trop sûr du dernier mot

-Oui. On mangera avec ça car tu sauras super bien manger avec. Je te dis « au-revoir » Tsuna. Dit-il avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux

Xanxus partit sans se retourner. Il quitta la petite allé et monta dans le taxi qu'il avait appelé. Par le carreau, il vit Nana et Tsuna lui faire « au-revoir » d'un signe de la main. Sans s'en rendre compte, il le leur rendit discrètement même s'ils ne pouvaient pas le voir. En chemin pour l'aéroport, il appela son père et lui dis qu'il rentrait à la maison. Timotéo lui souhaita de bien rentré. Xanxus pour la première fois de sa vie l'en remercia. Il rentra chez lui en Italie où l'attendait avec impatience son père. Quand Timotéo le vit, il lui sourit et passa un bras autour des épaules de son fils alors qu'il lui demandait si tout s'était bien passé. Xanxus ne discuta pas avec son père de ses découvertes mais fit plutôt un dossier concernant Tsunayoshi Sawada où il écrivit tout ce qu'il pensait de l'enfant.

XxxXxxX

Bien des années plus tard, Tsunayoshi Sawada était devenu un magnifique adolescent. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé et était toujours plus petits que ses camarades. Il était toujours aussi peureux mais avait des amis formidables et un tuteur un peu trop fou pour son bien. Tsuna avait aidé sa mère à faire un peu de tris dans les ustensiles de cuisines et il avait retrouvé la boîte avec les couverts européens que son baby-sitter avait acheté quand il avait six ans. Il s'était souvenu de ce qu'il lui avait dis avant de partir et depuis deux semaines il s'entrainait à perfectionner sa technique sans que personne n'en sache rien. Tsunayoshi n'était certes pas une lumière comme Gokudera mais il l'était assez pour avoir fait le lien entre Xanxus Lagovon et Xanxus Vongola. Ils étaient exactement la même personne. Le jour où il avait par hasard fait le lien, il s'était demandé : « pourquoi le terrible Xanxus qu'il connaissait avait fait cela ? ». Quand il le connaissait maintenant il ne le voyait pas baby-sitter, il n'aurait même pas la pensée de le laisser approcher un enfant. Les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient. Un jour, il réussit à obtenir le numéro de Xanxus et l'appela. Il l'invita à venir manger avec lui dans un petit restaurant italien de Namimori. Xanxus voulu d'abord refuser mais Tsuna le persuada en lui rappelant la promesse de Xanxus Lagovon. Il accepta donc en à condition qu'il paye le restaurant.

Le soir de son repas au restaurant avec Xanxus, Tsuna se fit tout beau. Il s'habilla certes de manière simple mais néanmoins élégante. Il portait un pantalon noir et un tee-shirt orange. Il prit son gilet fétiche blanc et orange, glissa dans l'une des poches son amulettes porte-bonheur. Il fit rapidement un petit sac avec ses gants, Natsu et autres bricoles qui peuvent dépanner ainsi qu'un porte-monnaie. Il avait déjà prévenu sa mère qu'il ne mangerait pas là. Il lui avait dis qu'il mangeait chez un ami car ils avaient un long devoir à faire. Il n'aimait pas mentir à sa mère mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Tsuna allait sortir dans sa chambre quand Reborn entra. Il le regarda étrangement surtout en le voyant si bien habillé.

-Au fait, Reborn. Je ne sais plus si je te l'ai dit mais je ne mange pas ici ce soir. Je vais dans le petit restaurant italien à trois rues de l'appartement de Gokudera. Dit Tsuna en mettant ses chaussettes

-Un rencard ? Demanda Reborn intrigué

Il n'était pas du tout au courant de cette sortie. Et cela l'inquiétait un peu car il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à son élève.

-Non. Je vais manger avec Xanxus pour tenir une promesse. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien. J'ai pris mes gants et Natsu. En plus le restaurant n'est pas loin de chez Gokudera. Dit Tsuna

-Très bien. Mais qu'il ne t'arrive rien, Dame-Tsuna. Dit Reborn le laissant partir

Il entendit Tsuna salué sa mère et le reste de la petite famille avant d'entendre le bruit de la porte que l'on referme derrière quelqu'un. Reborn descendit et prévient Nana qu'il mangerait plus tard car il n'avait pas très faim. Nana assura que cela ne la gênée pas. Elle lui mit sa part dans un Tupperware au frigo. Reborn la remercia et sorti. Il ne voulait pas laisser son élève seul avec Xanxus même si celui-ci assurait que tout irait bien. On n'était jamais trop prudent avec le caractère explosif de Xanxus. Reborn vit Tsuna et Xanxus installait autour d'une table à l'écart. Ils semblaient plutôt bien s'entendre. Le restaurant était certes petit mais néanmoins chique. Sans surprise Xanxus se prit un bon verre de vin et un bon morceau de viande. Tsuna tournait à l'eau et avait pris des pâtes carbonara. Grâce à son matériel de pointe, Reborn entendit tout ce qu'ils se disaient. Il découvrit ainsi que Tsuna savait très bien utiliser des couverts européens comme le prouvé son habille technique pour manger les pâtes et le dessert. Il découvrit aussi à sa plus grande surprise que Xanxus avait été le baby-sitter de Tsuna.

-Eh bien. Il n'est pas un cœur que tu ne saches pas toucher, Tsuna. Qui aurait pu croire que Xanxus a plus de cœur qu'il ne le laisse croire. Dit Reborn avant de les laisser profiter de leur soirée qui se passait sous le signe des rires et des souvenirs des trois jours hors du temps pour l'un et inoubliable pour l'autre

Une Reviews?


End file.
